Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu)
Summary Real name Sakazuki, Akainu is one of the three Admirals, the strongest fighters in the Marines. Akainu is apparently the most hard-line of the Marines, following the doctrine of Absolute Justice. During the destruction of Ohara, he destroyed an evacuee ship on the chance that one of their targets was aboard, saying that if one is to do a job it must be done properly. He has eaten the Magma-Magma Fruit (Magu Magu no Mi), a Logia Devil Fruit based around magma During the two years that Luffy was training, he battled Aokiji for the rank of Fleet Admiral and won. He then moved the Marine HQ to the east coast of the Red Line to put more Marine presence in the New World. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Sakazuki, moniker “Akainu” (meaning “Red Dog”) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 53 pre timeskip, 55 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Marine Fleet Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, extremely acute hearing (able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began), master Haki user (Busōshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects with Busōshoku Haki), ate the Magu Magu no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows him to create, control, and become magma, in the elemental state his ability allows him to access his entire physical body genuinely becomes magma and endows him with the ability to freely disperse and reform as well as the capacity to regenerate (low-high, going by shown feats) his elemental body, his magma also possesses abnormal heat energy beyond that of real-life magma (as seen when the ambient heat of his elemental body swiftly evaporated a steel sword, and when he evaporated a one million ton+ iceberg in an instant with the heat energy of his attack), able to somehow retain his elemental state against attacks imbued with Busōshoku Haki (demonstrated where Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Busōshoku Haki infused attacks and he remained unharmed), small-scale weather/climate manipulation (changed the climate of Punk Hazard) Attack Potency: City level+ via powerscaling (Evaporated an eight million+ ton iceberg in an instant, also managed to take out Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick, and created a series of volcanoes over a period of time as a side-effect of his duel with Aokiji) | Island level via powerscaling (should be at least as strong as Chinjao) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (matched Whitebeard in close-quarters for an extended period of time, also easily outspeed Ivankov and Jinbe) can significantly boost his speed by launching himself like an actual volcano blast towards his target. Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (stopped a two-handed bisento swing powered by a quake from Whitebeard with just one leg) Durability: Large City level+, possibly higher (withstood two consecutive attacks from a bloodlusted Whitebeard, and recovered within moments, fully able to continue fighting until the battle was concluded), logia Intangibillity and regeneration also makes him hard to kill unless circumvented | Island level via powerscaling Stamina: Extremely large, continued to fight during the Marineford Battle after sustaining two powerful attacks from a bloodlusted Whitebeard without being notable impeded by wounds, also continuously battled Aokiji for ten days before their duel was settled. Range: Extended human melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: An extremely accomplished fighter considering he's a Marine Admiral with 20+ years of experience battling in the marines, a very skilled manipulator, using his understandings to twist his opponents to the direction he wants, his manipulation skills were shown when he took Ace's loyalty to Whitebeard to his advantage, insulting Whitebeard in order to prevent Ace from escaping, and ultimately killing the young pirate by aiming for his younger brother, and when he was able to get Squardo to turn against Whitebeard. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Akainu is one of these people. *'''-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. '-Magu Magu no Mi (Magma-Magma Fruit):' A Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a Magma Human. The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Akainu to produce magma to attack his opponents and also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him in his elemental state. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to change the weather of one half of an island into a blazing inferno. *'-Dai Funka (Great Eruption):' Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol or Ace's Hiken). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. *'-Ryusei Kazan (Meteor Volcano):' Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. *'-Meigo (Dark Dog):' Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. *'-Inugami Guren (Dog-Bite Blaze):' Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. '''Key: Pre-skip | Post-skip' Others Notable Victories Notable Loses -Yamamoto(Bleach) - Yamamoto Profile (He was teamed up with Aokiji) Inconclusive Matches